The Forbidden Path
fr:L'ermite et l'avatar Scintillant strand Refulgent strand Irradiant strand Testimony |title=Karaha-Baruha's Research Assistant |repeatable=No |reward=Varies, see below |previous=The Long March North |next='Mission:' Crossroads of Time Quest: Sins of the Mothers |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Zone into Windurst Waters (S) for a cutscene. **If you want to hear the hints again, talk with Velda-Galda at K-9 of the northern map. *'The Small:' Examine the Fey Blossoms at (F-5) in Grauberg (S) twice for cutscenes. (Note: NOT the nearby Fay Spring.) It will prompt you to bring back a Bottled Pixie at nighttime (after 18:00). *You do not need to zone before trading the Bottled Pixie but you DO need to check it again and be told to bring one and be sure to trade it at night. *Trade the Bottled Pixie to the Fey Blossoms to receive Scintillant strand. **The fastest way to get a Bottled Pixie is the higher drop rate in Castle Oztroja (S). Bottled Pixie 100% drop from Yagudo High Priest, one immediately to the right as you enter Castle Oztroja (S), and one more in the large room immediately after entry. ***These monsters are Lv80. **You can also try Lv65 Orcs in The Eldieme Necropolis (S) who have a lower, but not terrible, drop rate. **Alternatively, Yagudo High Priest and Yagudo Sentinel spawn right outside Castle Oztroja (S) in Meriphataud Mountains (S) and are a couple levels weaker. **Bottled Pixie is also a very common drop from Union chests. *'The Winged:' Head to Castle Oztroja (S) and examine the Writhing Flame in the northeast corner of (G-7) on the first map for a cutscene. **The Writhing Flame is located in the long hallway leading to the area where Mee Deggi the Punisher would spawn in the present day. *Trade any Testimony to the Writhing Flame to receive Refulgent strand. **Use caution as the Yagudo roaming in the hallway may aggro as soon as you are out of the CS. **If you catch aggro, the cutscene will drop aggro, if you're quick enough. **You can trade the Testimony more quickly if you set a macro for it, such as "/item 'Smn. Testimony' '", target the Writhing Flame, and use it the moment your invisible wears off. **It doesn't matter if the Testimony has already been used for a "Shattering Stars" fight, a "torn" testimony works. **The Testimony is not returned to your inventory on completing the cutscene. **This can be accomplished on any job at any level (i.e. you can trade as a lvl 1 WAR). *'The Eight-sided room: Head to Inner Horutoto Ruins past the Three Mage Gate to the elemental rooms. Click on the Gate of Darkness (I-7 of Map 4) for a cutscene and to receive Irradiant strand. **If you have the Toraimarai Canal Survival Guide, you can warp there. Alternatively, if you have the Rhinostery Certificate, you can walk through Toraimarai Canal. *Return to Velda-Galda Windurst Waters (S) (K-9 Northern map) by the gate to Windurst Walls and speak to him to return each item. **Total of three cutscene conversations to turn in all three items. * Wait till new game day and speak to Velda-Galda again. ** NOTE: Quest is not completed until you have received your reward, not having enough room in your inventory will result in having to watch the cutscene again. ** NOTE: Reward is based on job at the time you receive this cutscene. Rewards Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Quests de:Eremiten und Avatare